Report 1386
Report #1386 Skillset: Pyrochemantics Skill: Emberdance Org: Pyromancers Status: Completed Dec 2015 Furies' Decision: Approved for sol. 2, with allowance for number tweaking. Problem: Emberdance currently sets all enemies ablaze, and if they are ablaze, it does damage. Ablaze is a difficult to stick and easy to cure affliction that emberdance relies on to be of any use. Simply setting everyone on fire is a fairly useless trans skill to have, as it will more often than not be cured immediately and have no greater effect than consuming that cure balance. This report seeks to fix this and give the trans skill some value in line with the pyro offensive focus. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Emberdance will both set the target ablaze and do damage. I am asking for 1000 damage before reductions/buffs are taken into account. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Solution 1 but in addition, if the target is already ablaze somehow, it will do an additional 50% damage. Player Comments: ---on 12/13 @ 04:06 writes: How much damage does it do now if the target is already ablaze? ---on 12/14 @ 15:49 writes: Support solution 1. If solution 2 is added, I will suggest at least adding in a failsafe to prevent multiple pyrochems just repeated spamming that to victory - for example: progressively less damage (-10%) everytime emberdance is cast in the same room within 5s of the last emberdance. Alternatively, make it affect everyone in the room instead of just enemies - pyros won't be affected thanks to their passives, but non pyros will be etc. Alternatively, do to it what was done to balestone to make it balanced etc. ---on 12/14 @ 15:53 writes: Emberdance is not cast in a particular room, it is a passive ability that follows the user around for an hour, blocked by shields, lust, or blinding the user (probably). It ticks on a range of something like 8-12 seconds (?), gradually slowing down over the course of that hour. ---on 12/15 @ 01:16 writes: Ah, I see. Uhh, no objections to either solution, then, if it is uncontrollable and slows down significant over the course of its active time. ---on 12/16 @ 05:34 writes: I'd like to know its current damage too. I may not get it right but I thought ablaze was an easy thing to afflict if all effects hit at same time. ---on 12/17 @ 01:39 writes: I don't think it slows down significantly. Again, I think it ticks on a 12-8 second range. It was mentioned off hand recently, but I can't remember if those exact numbers are correct. That means that it can't really be timed to ten second effects, as the window in which it will tick every 10 seconds is fairly narrow. I want to know what the current damage is too, 700 damage every 10s (on average, damage assuming a full 30% non-arti reduction) is more than a druid demesne on targets with smaller defense values. ---on 12/17 @ 01:40 writes: Also not taking into account fire damage buffs. ---on 12/18 @ 05:07 writes: I don't know the numbers on hand, it's not all that high. I am not flexed to it currently (because it's bad). The timer is 9 to 12 seconds, slowing the longer it is up. You cannot refresh it mid effect. I'm asking for the damage to be as is because it's siginficant enough to be noticed but not significant enough to be game breaking. Pyros are supposed to be offensively oriented, and damage sticks to the current design of the skill. ---on 12/18 @ 07:26 writes: I think having the damage scale down over time might be a good compromise to consider as well. It allows a pyrochem to activate it when they want a few rounds of high sustained damage, but as it goes on, it gets less and less useful, and cannot be refreshed for an hour - making timing its use a strategical consideration and an important make-or-break point in a fight. Can't just put it up and then traipse around for an hour dealing sustained damage forever if the effective period is time-sensitive. ---on 12/19 @ 23:54 writes: Would multiple pyrochems proc this in the same room, and would it be on a separate timer or global? (I'm assuming separate, but still). Agree with Lerad above though, in having it scale down. Otherwise, Support for Sol 1. ---on 12/20 @ 00:09 writes: If the damage were significant, I'd agree, but 1000 isn't enough to passively scale down when in the hands of a pyrochemantic. A pyromancer is infinitely better at group damage/stuns/etc than a pyrochem, so giving them a gimpy trans skill that starts to suck after a while isn't going to encourage anyone to switch over. I understand the concern, it just don't think I'm asking for a lot for a trans skill ---on 12/27 @ 22:14 writes: On second thoughts, I could also support Sol 2 if the ablaze affliction was consumed to deal the additional damage.